


falling stars

by halfofmercury



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, at the moment the outer senshi are just, there for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfofmercury/pseuds/halfofmercury
Summary: What if it had been Usagi who got the shard in her eye?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 6





	falling stars

**Author's Note:**

> This idea always intrigued me and so I wrote it.
> 
> ep. 167
> 
> I don’t own these characters. All the rights go to the creators of Sailor Moon.

It seems like a meteor shower. Stars falling out from above the clouds, painting the sky awash with streaks of white and blue, like a painting. But there’s so many of them falling, it’s unusual.

Then there was a sharp pain in her right eye.

“Ouch,” Usagi presses a hand to her eye, wincing at the unexpected pain.

“Usako?” Mamoru asks, worried at the sudden movement.

“I’m alright, Mamo-chan,” she wipes her eyes gently.

“Here,” he says, “let me check to make sure you don’t have dust in your eye.”

Usagi feels a twinge of anger but stamps it down. She wonders briefly why she would ever feel irritated at Mamo-chan’s concern.

He inspects her eye and it catches the attention of her senshi and Chibi-Usa. They move over curiously.

“Is something wrong with Usagi-chan?” Mako asks as the others hover quietly.

“I think she just got some dust in her eye.” Mamoru mutters, though his voice is odd.

Rei’s eyebrows furrow, she takes a long look at Usagi’s face. Her eyes widen marginally as Usagi's vision in her eye blurs slightly.

Usagi pouts, “Come on! We still gotta see Chibi-Usa off-”

She’s cut off by Chibi-Usa’s scream. They turn to see the pillar of light that illuminated Chibi-Usa’s path to the future start to fizz out. Lightning races up and down the stream.

“What- what’s going on?!”

The pillar flashes once more before disappearing completely.

“Chibi-Usa!” Ami calls out as they rush over, “What just happened?”

“I- I don’t know.” The pink haired girl stares at where her only way home vanished.

“Does this mean we can’t get home?” Diana questions sadly from atop her head.

“It couldn’t have just disappeared, can it?” Mako asks.

Minako scowls, “Could it have been because of the meteor shower?”

“Maybe it disrupted the energy.” Artemis pipes up from her shoulder.

“Once it’s over, you’ll be able to go back,” Mamoru smiles encouragingly down at Chibi-Usa.

Rei pats her arm, “I’m sure that’s it, Chibi-Usa.”

The girl seems unsure but nods. As they all stare up at the night sky, there’s another pain in Usagi’s eye.

She can’t help but feel worried about what it could mean.

  
  


————

“Change is coming.” Hotaru had said. “If this continues, the Princess will be in danger.”

With Hotaru safe in the back seat with Setsuna, Haruka steps on the gas pedal. Michiru keeps stealing nervous glances at her mirror.

They race towards Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
